


The Shining Stars Online Fanclub

by TracedInAir



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, It always comes back to the dead mother huh, Online Forums, Online Friends, The Internet is a cesspool as always, diakko week 2020, fluff with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: For Akko's 10th birthday she receives the best gift ever: A year's membership to the Shiny Chariot Shining Stars Online Fanclub!Unfortunately, the people there aren't quite as friendly as she hoped. And why did that mean moderator delete her welcome post!? Who does LadyBeatrice think she is anyway!Written for Diakko Week 2020, Day 1: Childhood Friends
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	The Shining Stars Online Fanclub

Akko vibrated on the spot, knees shaking with anticipation as the family computer booted up in front of her. This was the best tenth birthday present _ever!_ A year’s membership to the Shiny Chariot Shining Stars Online Fanclub!

The instant the computer finished waking up, she was straight onto Internet Explorer, typing in the address on the sheet in front of her with care. She’d never used the English setting on her keyboard before, and she hunted for each letter like a striking hawk, stabbing in ‘ _s-h-i-n-i-n-g-s-t-a-r-s-f-a-n-c-l-u-b-.-c-o-m’_ before she smacked the Enter key victoriously.

The loading circle spun, before revealing a landing page with a widely beckoning Shiny Chariot on it. Akko leapt in delight, landing in a slump as she missed the three pillows she was stacked upon. She hauled herself back onto the chair as her parents chuckled at her, turning to once again gaze in wonder at the page.

“What do I do now?” she turned to Otou-san, still holding the instruction sheet in her hand.

“One second,” he said, taking the mouse from her and clicking a little drop-down button in the top right. Immediately, the incomprehensible text on the screen shifted to Japanese. Somewhat broken Japanese, but still much more readable than the English that had been there before.

Akko’s eyes lit up, finally able to read the “Create Account” button. She immediately went to type in her preferred name, but the textbox wouldn’t accept Japanese characters. She fell back, defeated. How would she be able to let everyone know she was the #1 Shiny Chariot Fan Ever now!?

Her father, as ever, had the solution. The occasional English-speaking customer had allowed him to sharpen his skills well enough to type in _‘LoveShinyChariotForever’_ for her. Perfect.

With her account made, it was finally time. She could finally meet other people who loved Shiny Chariot _almost_ as much as her! No more having the kids at school get bored and walk off after only two minutes of talking about the greatest witch to ever live!

With a gentle ruffle of her hair, and a final warning to never give out her name or where she lived, her parents left her to her own devices.

Akko scrolled down the list of forums and topics until she found what she was looking for: Introductions. She wasted no time:

 **LoveShinyChariotForever:** やあみんな! よろしく! 好きシャイニィシャリオ! 私は彼女の最大のファンです!

Now all she had to do was wait!

And wait.

Akko sat mashing the refresh button on her introduction post. It had been two minutes, why had nobody replied yet?

She hit refresh again.

Someone had replied!

 **LadyBeatrice [Moderator]:** Your post has been deleted. This is an English speaking forum. As this is your first offense, you will not be infracted. Please read the rules before posting in future.

_Deleted!?!?!?_

Akko burst into tears.

She ran bawling into the kitchen. Her parents turned to her with shocked and worried looks as she tried to frantically explain through her sobs that she was never ever _ever_ going to be able to make friends with other Shiny Chariot fans now because the forum didn’t allow Japanese and it was so unfair and why did Kami-sama hate her so much and-

Otou-san lifted her into a hug. “I’m sorry, precious. It was the only one we could find that accepted members under thirteen. I can get it refunded if you want.”

Akko vehemently shook her head. “Nuh uh. This is my only chance, I have to take it! If that means speaking in English, then I will!”

She dropped to the ground and ran back into the computer room determinedly, leaving her bemused parents in her wake.

Alright. She could do this. She’d gotten a B+ in her last English homework. Well, the last one that she hadn’t lost, or forgotten to do, or-

She could do this.

She pulled out her English textbook, sat herself down resolutely on her triple stacked pillows, and opened a second tab with Google Translate.

 **LoveShinyChariotForever:** Hello, I’m glad to meet you to everyone! I’m love Shiny Chariot much! I am her biggest fan forever! I hope to talk you all Shiny Chariot!

Perfect. Let’s see that mean Moderator take her post down now!

Akko scrolled through other pages on the forum while she waited for the flood of responses to her introduction post. Shiny Chariot Highlights immediately caught her eye, and she clicked over.

The forum was filled with short clips. _‘Shiny Chariot Paris ‘08 Grand Finale!_ ’ sat at the top of the page. As if Akko hadn’t seen _that_ one a million and one times. Much of the rest of the page was similar, just clips ripped from DVDs she’d already watched to death, recordings of TV spots, and some shaky handheld camera footage.

The comments confused her though. Rather than appreciating the incredible performances, all of the commenters seemed to be arguing that the clip in question wasn’t as fantastic as _their_ favourite.

 **xXdarkXshadowXx:** Way too cutesy man, Toronto ‘07 was wayyy more hype. Are you seriously gonna say the fluffy pegasus compares to the dragon fight!?  
 **SuperChariot93:** Shut the **** up. No one cares about your emo ****.  
 **ModstMaus:** Honestly I prefer the ‘09 shows. I think the more intimate, less grandiose style really allowed her natural charm to shine more. Less garish than the ridiculous overblown nonsense going on here.  
 **xXdarkXshadowXx:** dude are you ****in insane.  
 **SuperChariot93:** Hipster trash.

Maybe Akko would try to make friends with other people on the site.

But everywhere she went was the same. People arguing over their taste until one of them was invariably met with a _‘Your post was unbefitting of a member of the Shining Stars Fanclub. Your account has been suspended for three days while you rethink your conduct.’_

Most of the ones Akko saw came from this same LadyBeatrice [Moderator]. Which reminded her, her introduction thread! She needed to reply to all of her new friends!

She clicked back to the thread, and saw it had one reply. Not quite what she’d hoped for, but her face lit up nonetheless.

 **LadyBeatrice [Moderator]:** While I appreciate your efforts to post in English, your command of the language could use some work. I understand that it is likely your second language, but do be aware that other community members will take you less seriously if you do not post with correct grammar.

Akko gulped audibly. People would treat her like a dummy if she couldn’t speak English well on the Internet? But then everybody else seemed to be posting with bad grammar. Or maybe they weren’t. Maybe the translator was messing up their posts when it turned them into Japanese for her, it was impossible to tell. LadyBeatrice’s posts translated cleanly, into the kind of formal Japanese Akko would only ever use while talking to Obaa-san, but maybe she’d phrased her post deliberately in such a way to make it translate easier for her. Could you do that? Akko had no idea.

Then she had a brilliant idea.

She hovered under LadyBeatrice’s profile picture of a unicorn (she really needed to set her own profile picture, to one of Chariot, of course), and clicked the _‘Private Message’_ button.

She agonised over her message for what felt like an hour, running it back and forth through Google Translate to make sure it looked right, and with a deep breath, hit send.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Hello! I’m sorry for my English bad. I’m trying learn, on last homework I got B+! Thank you for message, I try harder now!

With her message sent, she returned to browsing Shiny Chariot Highlights.

She idly flicked through the pages, hoping to find a clip of Tokyo ‘07. Her heart briefly jumped, then settled again when she saw _Kyoto_ ‘07. Still a good show though, the fox spirit at the end was fantastic. It made Akko think about all the cool tricks she’d do for each country when _she_ was a great witch! Like frogs for France! Or leprechauns for Ireland! Or-

She spotted a locked thread with 112 replies. None of the others had any more than 15.

_Warsaw ‘08 - Wardrobe Malfunction! [NSFW]_

The letters _[NSFW]_ hadn’t been translated. Akko ran it through Google Translate, and it didn’t change into anything. She shrugged, probably had something to do with why everyone was so busy replying to it, she’d find out what it meant when she watched.

Twenty seconds later, a _very_ flustered Akko closed the video.

She scrolled past it as fast as she could.

 **[USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST]:** OP is a god.  
 **[USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST]:** Holy **** I had no idea her ***s were that great.  
 **[USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST]:** Goin RIGHT into the spankbank.  
 **[USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST]:** Epic win.  
 **[USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST]:** Rule 34, gentlemen. It always finds a way.

Akko scrolled through six pages of such comments, before reaching the one at the end.

 **LadyBeatrice [Moderator]:** Thread locked. You should all be ashamed of yourselves.

That was strange, Akko thought. If LadyBeatrice had hated the thread so much, why hadn’t she deleted the video?

And why was Akko so tempted to watch it again?

Her mouse hovered over the button to go back to the first page, when she heard the door open.

With speed she hadn’t known possible, she clicked on the forum’s home page.

“So, how’s it going?” Okaa-san asked, setting a glass of water on the desk in front of her.

“Great!” Akko’s voice squeaked.

“You sound very excited,” Okaa-san gently patted her on the shoulder. “Have you made any friends yet?”

“Just one,” Akko said, trying not to sound disappointed.

“That’s still more Shiny Chariot friends than you had before,” she smiled at her. “Now, Otou-san needs the computer in about fifteen minutes for work, so say goodbye to your friend.”

“Okay, ‘Kaa-san!” Akko smiled widely, taking a sip of water.

She looked back to the homepage, heart beating wildly and extremely glad she’d managed to click away in time. A little orange envelope with a **(1)** next to it greeted her.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** It’s “I’m sorry for my poor English. I’m still learning, I achieved a B+ on my most recent homework. Thank you for your message, I will try harder in the future.”

Akko’s eyes widened in shock.

This stranger was helping her with her English! How kind!

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you so much help me with English! I can ask you help next time?

Akko sat in front of the computer, refreshing her inbox with a grin. After a few minutes, a message appeared, which she clicked instantly.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** “Thank you so much for helping with my English,” and “Can I ask you for help.” While I have no intention of doing your English homework for you, if it is within the context of this forum I suppose I would be able to correct your English in the future.

Her response was quicker this time, needing only a minute on Google Translate and flipping through her English textbook to get the correct message out.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you very much! Best birthday ever!

Happy with her work, she hopped off the chair. “Otou-san! I’m done!”

Akko went to move away, but couldn’t stop herself from refreshing her inbox one last time.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Happy birthday.

* * *

School the next day was a blur. Akko was buzzing with excitement to get home and talk to her new friend, or maybe even make more friends! Her parents had decreed that after her birthday, she was only allowed one hour of computer time a day, so she had to make it count!

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Hello! What’s your favourite Shiny Chariot thing?

She didn’t have long to wait for her response.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Do you mean my favourite possession relating to Shiny Chariot, or my favourite thing about her?

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thing about! Mine is when she say believing heart is your magic! She make me believe I can be great witch like her one day!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Oh, are you a witch too? I wasn’t aware there were any schools of magic in Japan.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Oh, and it should be when she “says that” a believing heart is your magic, and “she makes me believe I can be a great witch.”

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you! I go to normal school, but I practice magic outside!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** That’s wonderful. I was beginning to think I was the only witch that still liked Chariot. What is your favourite aspect of performing magic? I love flying, and external transformation magic.

Akko had to spend a few minutes Googling and referencing her book to try and figure out what “external transformation magic” meant.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I not able to fly yet, but every day I try! I turn a bunny pink once, and make some bubble! I want to make more bubble, of all colour, like Chariot!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Sounds like you’re an illusion magic specialist then! I would love to learn more illusion magic, but it’s not on the entrance exam for the school I am applying to, so I sadly must neglect it for other topics.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** You going to magic school!?!?!? Amazing!!! I always want to go Luna Nova, just like Chariot!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Attending magical school is my intention, yes. The examination will take place in approximately a year’s time, so I must be well prepared.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Incidentally, if applying to Luna Nova is your aim, there is a requirement that all applicants be fluent in English. While your English skills are certainly better than my Japanese, I would advise improving them further if you are serious about applying.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I never think that! Thank you! I do English even better now! Every homework A!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** You’re certainly quite capable, if you set your mind to the task. If you truly believe in attending Luna Nova, I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I believe! A believing heart is your magic!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Of course.

Okaa-san tapped Akko gently on the shoulder, pointing to the clock in the corner of the screen. She’d got so caught up in talking to LadyBeatrice that she only had two minutes left.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Sorry. I go soon. Only one hour computer, mom say. But I go practice flying!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Your mother sounds quite sensible. Enjoy your practicing.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I will!

* * *

That one hour in the evening quickly became one of the highlights of Akko’s day. _The_ highlight, on those frustrating days when magic practice didn’t go as it should and her stick wouldn’t make _any_ bubbles at all.

Some unfortunate days, LadyBeatrice wouldn’t be online at the same time as her, and Akko would receive an apologetic message the next day. That was fine, Akko was just pleased that her friend was able to talk to her at all, considering the likely timezone difference. She didn’t know exactly where LadyBeatrice was from, but she could guess she wasn’t American or Canadian, since Akko’s usual online time of 4-5 pm would be in the middle of the night there.

Akko guessed LadyBeatrice was probably British, since she spoke English so well. A quick Google taught her that her online time would be 8-9 am in England, so she would be talking to Akko before school. Or did she even go to school? Maybe she was being taught at home, since she was going to a magic school. She wondered which one. If she was English, maybe it was Luna Nova! That would be amazing, that she had a friend going to Luna Nova!

All of these thoughts remained theories, though. Okaa-san had warned Akko about the dangers of letting people online find out who she was or where she lived, and her Japanese introduction message had already given that much away. She wasn’t about to ask LadyBeatrice where she was from, especially since her mother had likely given her a similar talk.

But she couldn’t help herself from being curious. She’d heard many countries in Europe spoke excellent English. Switzerland or Germany were too far east for Akko’s ‘before school’ theory to work. Maybe LadyBeatrice was Portuguese? Or Scottish? Did they speak English in Scotland? Akko would have to find out.

On days like this, where LadyBeatrice didn’t respond quickly to her message, Akko found herself browsing the forum, vaguely disinterested. Nobody else here shared the same love for Chariot like she and LadyBeatrice did. Barely any new threads were actually talking about Chariot, most posts were in off-topic forums like Music or Gaming. Akko engaged in a couple of those, but no one on here listened to J-Pop and someone had called her a “****ing Nintendo babby” for playing Pokemon.

And all the threads that _were_ about Chariot were just complaining about the fact she was gone! If Akko had to see one more “She’s never coming back, is she?” or “Probably gonna leave, I’ve watched every clip 100 times by now, what else is there?” she’d go positively crazy. People here were meant to love Chariot! It was a Chariot Fan Club! Why were they so mad all the time?

She thought about commenting on those threads, telling those people that _real_ Chariot fans wouldn’t give up on her like that, that _she_ was going to meet Shiny Chariot one day, unlike those quitters! The only thing that stopped her was knowing that it would just start an argument that LadyBeatrice would have to clean up, and she didn’t want to upset her friend by making her deal with Akko’s messes.

Akko refreshed the homepage again, debating whether it was worth logging off with fifteen minutes of her allowed time remaining, when a single **(1)** caught her attention.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** My apologies for my inactivity, an important matter came up. I know your computer time is likely soon at an end, but I had the most wonderful idea. You have spoken before of the fact you use a translator to be able to read messages on this forum. My suggestion is that tomorrow, we attempt to have a conversation without use of your translator. I will attempt to communicate in as clear and concise a manner as I can, but I believe this should give you excellent immersion practice with the English language.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Are you sure? My English still not great. Don’t wanna waste your time.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Hardly. My mother always told me to take great pride in helping others out. I would very much appreciate being able to do so for you.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** OK! I try my best!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I believe in you.

* * *

It was an unmitigated disaster. Without the aid of Google Translate, Akko could barely understand a word LadyBeatrice said to her. She used so many words Akko couldn’t recognise! And Akko _knew_ her own messages were a mess. She’d been typing to LadyBeatrice long enough to have a basic grasp, but she was shocked at how much she struggled for certain words without aid.

Fifty minutes into her hour, she gave up.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I turning my translator back on. Sorry.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** That’s quite alright. Do not get disheartened, you may not have done as well as you hoped, but if you persevere you will definitely improve.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I don’t know. I didn’t know how bad I was without Translate.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Yet that sentence was perfect. You _are_ improving. It may seem slow, but it is not impossible. A believing heart is your magic. If you remember that, you can achieve anything, no matter how impossible it seems.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you. I’ll try again tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow was just as bad. The day after that too. Akko despaired. LadyBeatrice had dumbed down her speech a little, which had helped somewhat, but just made Akko feel like a dunce. She still couldn’t fly, and now she couldn’t even speak English. How was she _ever_ going to get to Luna Nova at this rate?

She confessed this fear to LadyBeatrice one day, after turning the translate feature back on.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** You needn’t worry. You said you were ten, yes? While I doubt you’d be able to apply to the junior years at Luna Nova next June with your current English proficiency, that doesn’t appear to have been your plan in the first place. If your intention is to attend Luna Nova Academy at the age of sixteen, your current rate of progress should have you more than capable.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I want to! I want to more than anything in the world! Except meeting Chariot, of course!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** And that drive is why I believe you can do it.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Can I tell you a secret.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Okaa-san told me not to tell strangers on the internet who I am.

Akko knew that the English was ‘mom,’ but there was something about typing out anything other than ‘Okaa-san’ that just felt _wrong._

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Not that kind of secret.

A few minutes passed before LadyBeatrice sent her next message.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I wasn’t always good at magic.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** When I was younger, I couldn’t perform a single spell. No matter how I tried, no matter how perfectly I spoke the incantations, nothing would happen.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I wanted so much to be a great witch, like Chariot and my mother, and I was so afraid I would never achieve it. But then I remembered that a believing heart is my magic, and I kept trying.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I practiced every day, just like you. It took me so long, but I never gave up. I always believed I could do it, and I did. And I believe you can too. You can do magic, and you can learn English. I believe in you.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you.

Akko would have typed more, but she was too busy wiping the tears out of her eyes.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you, friend.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** You’re welcome, friend.

* * *

**[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I got an A+!!! 100/100!!!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** Congratulations! You absolutely deserve it for all your hard work.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I couldn’t have done it without you, thank you.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** You give me far too much credit. The effort and determination was all your own. Now would you like to turn your translator off so we can practice some more?

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** It’s already off.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I am so proud of you.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Thank you.

* * *

**[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I’m afraid I won’t be able to communicate with you for the rest of the week. My eleventh birthday is approaching, and my mother has arranged a party for me.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Happy birthday! Have fun! And good luck with the magic school exam, I know you’re going to do perfect!

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** The exam isn’t for two months yet, you will have ample time to wish me luck before then.

Akko stared at the message. It had been two and a half months with no word from LadyBeatrice. She’d sent her a message every day at first, updates with how things were going, more English A+ grades, the time she’d managed to turn a mouse into a parrot. No response.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Are you OK? _[11 days ago]_

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Did I do something wrong? _[9 days ago]_

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** I miss you a lot, I just want to know you’re OK. Is your preparation for the exam going well? _[8 days ago]_

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** Please just message me. _[5 days ago]_

She sat looking at the screen, trying not to let the tears cloud her eyes. Maybe it was silly, but she thought of LadyBeatrice as her best friend now. The only person she could share her love of Shiny Chariot with, the only person who believed in her as much as she believed in herself. Or even more. And she wasn’t there anymore.

A **(1)** dinged in the corner of the screen.

Akko had never clicked on anything as fast in her life.

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** I am sorry for causing you such concern, but I regret to inform you I will no longer be attending this forum. While I am grateful for your friendship and communication, unfortunately much more important matters will now be consuming the entirety of my time, not least of which is my new school. Your mastery of English grows daily, and I have no doubt you will only continue to improve, even without my help.

Akko felt empty. Like there was a gaping hole at the bottom of her stomach that was pulling her hope out of it. This couldn’t be real. Tears flowed unnoticed down her cheeks. She typed through blurry eyes.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** But

Akko couldn’t think of what to type. She tried desperately to think of anything she could say that would stop this from happening, that would stop her best friend being ripped from her grasp.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** A believing heart is your magic?

 **[PM] LadyBeatrice:** A believing heart wasn’t enough. I’m sorry.

* * *

**[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** _(2013)._ I still miss you. I hope you’re doing well at magic school. What do I mean I hope, of course you’re doing well. I bet you’re top of every class, helping every student like you did me. Maybe when you’re done you can message me again? I won’t be too mad, promise.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** _(2014)._ Why did you have to leave like that!? More important matters!?!? Do you have any idea how much that hurt!? I cried myself to sleep! You’re awful, I’m better off without you anyway.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** _(2015)._ I’m sorry for that last message. You probably didn’t see it anyway, but I’m sorry if you did. I just miss you.

 **[PM] LoveShinyChariotForever:** _(2016)._ One year to go til I apply to Luna Nova. I wonder if you’ll be there. I never did figure out if you were British or not. It felt like the best bet, but so many countries speak English I could never narrow it down. Maybe you’re not British but applied there anyway because of Shiny Chariot, just like I am. Do you still like Chariot? I still do. I always will. Just like I’ll always miss you.

* * *

Akko sat in front of her computer on her 16th birthday, June 25th 2017, with something she’d never truly believed she’d have in her hands. A Luna Nova acceptance letter. She’d done it. She’d actually done it.

She wanted to tell LadyBeatrice.

She wanted to thank her.

She wanted to tell her that she was going off to live her dream, and she’d never have been able to do it without her.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she took in the **[FORUM DEACTIVATED]** notice in the centre of her screen. Akko had to laugh, because if she didn’t, she’d be crying on the happiest day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in such a way it could technically be canon, but I've always preferred the idea of Akko learning English through her own hard work so probably non-canon.
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoyed! Comments / Reviews welcome as always!


End file.
